9 to 5
by DoctorJekyll
Summary: This is what Cuddy's hectic morning could have been like if she had been with House instead of Lucas. Based on this week's 5 to 9 episode.
1. Chapter 1

*** This is what could have happened if Cuddy was dating House instead of that jack-ass Lucas !!****

_9 to 5_

_5 am_

Her alarm clock went off at a merciless 5 am. Quickly she reached over and shut it off. She ran a hand through her hair, and reached the blankets to flip them off her when a strong arm reached out and snaked around her waist.

"Still night." Whispered Greg House as he pulled her towards him, into the deep warm curves of his body.

"Ahhh, it's _my_ morning." She whispered turning her head back to kiss him on his scruffy cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Hrmph," was his reply, "stay."

"I'll be back." She whispered again pulling herself out of his arms and turning to peck him on the lips. "Go to sleep," she said again, though she could hear that he was softly snoring.

Quickly she pulled on yoga pants and a tank top and padded down the hallway. In her living room, she turned on her lamp, and rolled out her yoga matt, and sat for a moment, in lotus, attempting to clear her mind of last night's events.

She had let him spend the night. That was big, bigger than big.

And today of all days she face the biggest board meeting of her career thus far. One false step and she could be forced into resignation.

"_Come on Lise," he had pleaded, lying back with his arms behind his head, "Let me spend the night."_

_She had rolled to her side, and placed a hand on his chest, "It's too soon….there's Rachel and…"_

"_What do you think I'm going to do," he asked "eat her?"_

"_Greg, I…" she started._

"_You, on the other hand…" he had smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, "now that's a whole different story."_

She had folded.

She took a deep breath and tried to force herself into meditation, before running through some quick poses to relax herself.

_5:45_

It was way too early to be hearing Rachel waking through the monitor. It was a rustle at first, she was doing "down dog" when she heard the first cough, then another, followed by a cry.

"Dam it" she whispered getting up and jogging down the hall, Rachel was up almost an hour earlier than usual, something had to be up. The last thing she needed on this hectic morning was an early wake-up call for both Rachel and House.

She pushed the door open and sure enough Rachel was standing, gripped onto the rail, her nose was runny and her cheeks were bright pink, she was crying and getting ready for a big wail.

"I got you," she cooed, leaning down and scooping her up, and carrying her to the changing table. "What's the matter baby girl?" she asked softly as she pressed her lips to her child's forehead; she felt hot.

6:00

With Rachel in her arms she headed back into the kitchen, and one handedly, made a bottle and started a pot of coffee. She had one hour to leave the house. She would never make it.

Ok, back down the hall with Rachel in her arms and a bottle in her hand, she pushed into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the fan and the shower, while rummaging through her drawer for a thermometer.

Rachel was crying now, and Cuddy tried giving her the bottle while taking her temperature, she wouldn't have it, she kept swatting at her ear, and crying even harder. Her blackberry started pinging like crazy.

"Its, ok, it's ok," she whispered to Rachel as she gave up on the thermometer and pulled two bath towels off the rack to make a nest on the floor for the baby. She was almost tempted to wake up House, almost but….

6:15

Back in the room House pressed the pillow over his head. "Jesus," he mumbled, "that kids got a bigger set of lungs than her mom." He tried in vain to go back to sleep, but the need to urinate, and the constant wiling in the background forced him up. This was what Cuddy put up with every morning he thought; reaching under the sheets to scratch at his balls, no wonder she was such a bitch.

Slowly he flipped open the sheets and and reached around for his boxers. He stretched, and yawned and limped towards the bathroom.

The scene in the bathroom was formidable to him. Cuddy was naked in the shower, frantically trying to shampoo and keep the glass door shut with her foot, while repeating an "it's ok, it's ok" mantra to the kid, who was red faced and wailing, on all fours trying to push herself into the shower at all costs.

"Jesus Cuddy," he called out, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin, "why didn't you just wake me up?"

And before she even had the chance to answer he limped over, picked up the bottle, now on its side and spilling milk onto the tile, and placed it onto the sink before leaning down and scooping up a screaming Rachel.

"Come here kid," he mumbled as he turned her into the crook of his arm, "hey Cuddy," he called out, "where's the damn volume control?"

She cracked the door, "Greg, I….she's usually…."

"Yeah," he smirked walking over to the toilet with a screaming Rachel in his arms, "I'm sure she's usually an angel !" he said sarcastically eyeing the shower and seeing Cuddy, long ,lean and naked with her head tilted back and her eyes shut, rinsing the suds out of her hair. Too bad for the screaming sack of potatoes under his arm.

Better be quick, he thought, lifting both the lid and the seat with his free hand and then pulling out his Johnson, and commencing to pee.

Startled, by the noise Rachel stopped mid cry and strained her little body forward to see what strange noise was coming from this strange man. She pitched forward again, enchanted by the stream of urine and the noise it made in the toilet.

"All right," he said, as he began shaking the last drops from his member, "life's not so…"

"House!" He heard the shriek, before the last drop hit the water, "you did _not_ just pee with Rachel in your arms?" she asked, the door open, naked, dripping wet.

"Relax," he muttered as he flipped himself back into his boxers and started jiggling the kid, before she started crying again, "It's not like she knows what a penis is."

"Yes," Cuddy conceded, her voice rising in pitch as she reached for a towel, "But, I do!"

"You can say that again," laughed House as he limped forward towards the sink to wash his errant hand.

"Augh !" she shouted, realizing simultaneously that she had used all the big towels to make Rachel her nest on the floor, she bent down and scooped one up, wrapping it around her as she turned to face House.

"Nice tush !" he said as he ran the nipple of the bottle under the sink.

"Give me Rachel," Cuddy said, her arms held out, "she's sick, and I don't want her seeing anything else that's grossly inappropriate this morning!"

"No way," he said as he turned to head out the door, "you're too worked up right now; I don't want this kid blowing out my eardrums again. And by the way…." He turned to face her, grabbing both the bottle and the thermometer, as he headed out of the bathroom. "You didn't think it was so _grossly_ _inappropriate_ last night."

He felt a balled up towel hit the back of his head as he headed back to the bedroom.

"My god, kid," he said to the baby as he limped into the bedroom and headed towards the bed, "is this what you have to put up with every morning?"

He propped himself up on the bed, with Rachel nestled in the crook of his arm and popped the bottle in her mouth. "Too bad there's no TV in here kid." He said as he gently jostled his arm.

Rachel held her bottle too her moth with both hands and looked at him. "Ok, "he continued, "lets see," gently he pulled her little ear lobe, and simultaneously placed the bulb of the thermometer in. Rachel knit her brows together and sucked furiously on the bottle, the thermometer beeped almost instantly and House pulled it out turning it to read the display "101. No wonder you're crabby. That and a hysterical mother."

6:35

"I heard that !" snapped Cuddy as she ran in, to rummage through her closet, turning around to see House laying up in her bed and Rachel sitting besides him holding her bottle.

"She has 101." He said as he watched her slip on a bra and panties, and then a tight grey skirt.

"You got her temp?" she turned to face him, a small light blue top in her hand. "A 101?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "maybe she's getting a tooth."

"I was trying to get in early today…." She came and sat on the bed, and Rachel crawled in her lap.

"Well," he sat up and reached for his pants, pulling them on, "if you give me a late pass…"

"You always have a late pass." She answered sarcastically.

He sat on the bed and scooped Rachel up again, nodding towards Cuddy. "Go….do… whatever you have to do, beautify. I got her."

"Greg, Marina will be here soon, I just have to…"She disappeared into the bathroom and came back with the baby Tylenol. "Get dressed, do my hair…" she continued as she opened the bottle and filled the dropper.

"I got it, I got it," he said reaching out for the dropper, "you're gonna get all sticky", he held the dropper in one hand and leaned in towards Rachel, "go on," he mumbled, "go get ready."

"Greg," she paused giving him a worried, frazzled look, "thanks."

6:52

There was a gentle knocking on the door. "Greg, I'll get it!" Cuddy shouted as she ran towards the door to find House opening it in nothing but his jeans, and a cup of coffee. "Morning," he muttered to the wide eyed nanny, "Kid's in the living room."

"Marina," Cuddy came running down the hall buttoning her jacket, "this is my …..Friend, Dr House, Rachel woke up early, she has a bit of a fever, I've given her Tylenol, but she still hasn't eaten…"

"Ok, ok Dr Cuddy," Marina went towards the living room calling out "where is my angel?"

"Yeah," smirked House, "she's an angel all right, "

"Jerk," Cuddy hissed dragging him into the hallway towards her room, "why did you have to open the door half naked!"

"My God," he answered, "I'm still half asleep."

"Oh please," she muttered angrily, "you just needed a t-shirt! "

"Besides," he smiled pulling her into the room, "You never came back to bed."

"What?" she asked.

"This morning, you said you would be right back." He looked in her eyes and began backing her towards the bed.

"Greg are you crazy?" she asked putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "I'm already late, and Marina is right down the hall."

"You aren't late," he answered leaning in to kiss her neck, "you're just not _early_…and Marina…who cares about Marina."

"I care about Marina, god knows what impression she already….Greg, Greg!" she whisper shouted as he continued kissing her neck, and reached out to unbutton her jacket.

"Come on Cuddy," he mumbled into her neck, "we didn't even get to cuddle."

"You don't even _like_ to cuddle!" she snipped, catching his lips in a kiss, and grabbing his wrists, in an attempt to stop him.

"_I like you_." He growled, pushing her back onto the bed. "Come on, you are _way_ too tense to go into work like that." He leaned over her, "you'll blow the meeting" he added in between smoldering kisses.

For the second time in the past 24 hours she folded.

"A quickie," she smiled reaching for his button fly.

7:05 - 7:32 (Quicky)

He lifted his hand gingerly from her mouth, laughing "Jesus Cuddy, you have a freak out cause the kid sees me peeing and then you're in here moaning like…."

"Like what?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Like a deeply satisfied woman," he mumbled, pulling himself off, of her.

"Ooops," he smiled looking at the clock, "_now_, you're late!"

''Shoot!" she smacked him on the arms and got up reaching for her panties on the floor, "you said it would be a quickie!"

"It _was_, relatively." He smirked pulling up his pants.

She straightened her skirt, and took a deep breath. "How do I look?"

"Good," he answered, "flushed, and…you might want to brush your hair again."

"Aughhh! Greg," she ran towards the mirror and he limped behind her pulling the t-shirt over his head, "I told you not to muss me up."

He shrugged, leaning his tall lanky body against her back, "Couldn't help it, you are so…hot!"

She turned around to face him and smiled, "hot huh?"

"Smokin!" he replied.

She leaned in to kiss him, then narrowing her eyes pulled away, "this doesn't mean you get the morning off."

"I know all about it mistress," he smirked smacking her on the ass.

"Don't do anything…..weird around Marina." She said as she slid on her heels, and slipped into her jacket, "Oh and Greg," she stopped, looking up, meeting his deep blue eyes with hers "Thank you."

"Cuddy," he said flopping backwards on her bed, "I don't think I'll _ever_ be beggin' to spend the night again."

"Somehow," She smiled, "I doubt that." She turned and headed down the hall.

"I'll be in by 9 !" he called out after her.

7:57

Dr Cuddy, smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath, smiled and walked briskly into the lobby of the hospital.

****Funny huh ? Let me know what you think, would love to do part two and finish off her day-

Review, review, I want my B-Berry to go off as much as hers !!!!!*****************


	2. Chapter 2

_****Suffering from writer's block w my other story "unknown" thought I would try with this. Send me tips on where to go from here._

9:37

Having finished her 8:30 meeting with the hospital's insurance carrier, Dr Cuddy was just heading by the front desk to sign off on some charts when she saw Greg House casually limping in.

"You're late!" she exclaimed pointing the pen up at the wall clock.

"Yeah well," he smirked, "I had my hands full all morning," he smirked zeroing his gaze on her breasts, "Literally."

"You are impossible." She muttered, turning around, to hide the flush that was rapidly rising to her cheeks. "Your team's been looking all over for you, I suggest you get up to…"

"Yes, mistress," he smiled heading towards the elevator.

Cuddy turned her attention back to the front desk, where she found two of the nurses looking at her and smiling. "I don't think there is anything amusing about Dr House's behavior," she snapped, reaching for a new stack of files and heading into her office.

"Dr Cuddy," a nurse called out following her into her office, "There's a Mr. Douglas outside waiting to see you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Cuddy groaned, sitting at her desk. "Tell him I'm busy."

"He's been here for over an hour and…"

"And he's going to have to wait if he expects to see me without an appointment today." She looked up from her desk, "I've got the board at ten o'clock I need to prepare for and after that…."

"I'll let him know," the nurse started, "But I doubt he'll go."

The door shut, and her phone started buzzing, it was Marina, cuddy picked up.

"Marina hi, what's going on?" she asked as she pulled the first file off the stack and placed it in front of her.

"Ok, still 101? Poor girl, how is she doing?" She was quiet for a moment, then rested her head in her hands, "Ok, well, I'll touch base in a couple of hours."

Ok, she thought, no renegotiation with the insurance company, Lucas is outside, Rachel still has 101 fever and is miserable, and I have about 10 minutes until I face the board; all this and I'm only two hours into my day. She took a deep breath, gathered her notes and headed out the door.

Walking briskly across the lobby and into the elevator, Cuddy was surprised and happy to see the doors close without Lucas jumping in at the last minute. She knew her avoidance tactics weren't going to get her through the day, but she was furious that he would come unannounced, especially on a day like today.

11:32

"Rough day?" she heard as she walked into her office, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Greg!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you some coffee." He smiled extending the cup, "Double skim latte, and no sugar."

"Wow!" she smiled, sitting at her desk and relieving herself of the small stack of files she had been toting around for most of the morning. "To what do I owe this kind gesture?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cant I just be nice without you thinking…." He started.

"Come on House," she cut him off, "what do you need?"

"So cold," he muttered, shaking his head from side to side, "but, I can't deny…you know me so well," he smirked as he reached inside his jacket to hi breast pocket, "If you could sign off on …."

Just then her cell rang cutting him off and Cuddy glanced down quickly at the number before picking up, her finger extended out to silence him. "Marina hi," she said her brow furrowing, House could hear the baby wailing through the receiver, "still over a hundred ?" she asked her eyes filling with concern, "she sounds miserable !"

House placed the paper on her desk in front of her and attempted to hand her a pen.

"Jerk" she mouthed as she grabbed the pen trying to read the form. "Oh Marina I have a crazy day today! A very long and crazy day."

She looked at House and motioned to the paper shaking her head and mouthing the words "NO."

House sat on the edge of the desk; he could hear the frantic nanny in the background being drowned out by Rachel's screams.

Cuddy's land line started ringing, and she put one hand on it while holding her Blackberry pressed against her ear with the other, "Ok, Marina….I have to call you back. Soon. I will. I know. Ok. Bye."

She hung up and picked up, "Lisa Cuddy…yes, no…no. I'm firm at 12 percent." She paused and began frantically rifling through the files on her desk until she found the right one. "Eli," she smiled, "I'm not doing this over the phone…you have the numbers…" she looked at her watch, "Fine, 12:30, let's do the cafeteria so I can grab a bite…" she laughed, "no, it's not a date." She paused and looked up at House, rolling her eyes. "Give me 12 percent and we can make it a date." She schmoozed "Ok,ok, see you then."

She hung up and looked up, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow!" House exclaimed, "You are definitely using _all_ of your assets to get _that_ deal."

"Oh shut up," she murmured, "Now let me see this," she says picking up the form he had placed in front of her. "Are you out of your mind?" she asks looking up. "There, is no way…"

Her blackberry starts buzzing again and she looks at the screen, "shit." She muttered silencing it before dropping the phone on her desk.

"Marina again?" House asked, from his perch on the corner of her desk.

"Worst," Cuddy replied, "Lucas."

House didn't say anything. He just reached for his coffee and took a sip. It wasn't too long ago that he was the pest and Lucas was the one sitting on the edge of the desk. The situation made him uncomfortable as hell.

"I'm not avoiding him," Cuddy said softly, "I'm just jammed today. I've got Eli in what…less than an hour, then the board again. Some crazy claim about Gail up in pharmaceuticals and…"

"Oh, is she skimming again?" House asked casually.

"What!" Cuddy exclaimed, "You knew about that?"

He looked her in the eye and gauged her temper, "Umm, no" he said carefully, "I didn't."

"You are such an ass!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"What's going on with the rug-rat" House asked, trying to back-pedal and steer the topic away from Gail, "She didn't sound too happy."

"She's still running a fever, and Marina can't get her to settle down. I should be with her." She said, "Not poor Marina."

"It's probably just a tooth," House muttered, unsure of how to comfort her, "I'm sure she's ok."

"I know, "Cuddy started, "It's just that…it's just that I have about 30 minutes to get upstairs and talk to Gail before my meeting with Eli." She jumped up and grabbed her blackberry and a file off the top of the stack. "Greg, I have to run….no wacky procedures today….I don't have time to veto you." She said as she walked out the door.

3:45

He found her in the parking lot. She was sitting in her car and she had the engine running.

"I think they're going to fire me." She said softly once he was inside sitting beside her.

"So…you making a run for it?" he asked sarcastically.

She smirked, "I didn't get the 12 percent."

"They won't can your lovely, large ass over that." He smiled, "Change your number, and call the guy back."

Cuddy gripped the wheel and leaned her head against it. "Gail's been stealing from this hospital for years. The head of surgery is going to the board with a formal complaint against you, another formal complaint against you. Lucas is hounding me to talk. Marina will be here in about 10 minutes with Rachel, who's been screaming since I walked out the door. Oh and let's see…..I need a new insurance contract by 5, that's in less than 2 hours. Maybe I should just resign."

House reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's all in a day's work for you Cuddles. Call the DEA, and can that psycho Gail. Forget about the surgical complaint, that guy's a douche. Call Eli and ask him out…do what you have to, re-negotiate." He stopped for a moment and squeezed her shoulder, "And Jesus, get it over with Lucas…just give him 5 minutes. And….."

"Rachel?" she turned to face him. "I'll do all this with a screaming toddler and a Portuguese nanny in tow?" she shook her head, "I've got to take Rachel down to pediatrics and have someone take a look at her."

House took a deep breath, "I'll get Rachel and take her down to pediatrics."

"She's my daughter." Cuddy said turning to face him. "I should be the one taking her to peds."

"Yeah well, you should but you can't." He turned and opened the car door. "Don't leave me with the kid for hours Cuddy…I'll drop her off at lost and found…I'm not kidding."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and turned off her car engine, "Greg," she called out, "Thanks."

_*****any reviews or ideas will help- trying to free the muse !!**********_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Hope you guys like this, I think there will be one more chapter and then I have to finish my other story. This one is just so much more fun !!!!!************_

4:15

House met the Nanny outside the back entrance of the hospital. The last thing he was going to do was walk through the lobby with Cuddy's wailing toddler. Security would be on him in a second.

"She's been like this all day," the nanny started, "she's burning up, and she won't eat, she won't sleep, she won't stop crying…she…"

"All right, all right" House cut her off reaching for the diaper bag, "Just tell me what you gave her, how much and when….I'm a doctor, I can figure out the rest."

"Poor girl," the nanny said reaching in the car to unbuckle the crying toddler and hand her over to House.

"More like poor me." He mumbled, reaching out his arms, "Come here kid," he said scooping her up.

Rachel had either exhausted herself from screaming all day, or she remembered him or a combination of the two because she quieted her screams to a low whimper alternated with an attempt to catch her breath, which was fine with him.

He limped as quickly as he could towards the back elevator and stepped inside, His phone chimed in a text, "Martins -pediatrics, rm 704. Meet you there."

"Thank God," he whispered as he reached to press the button for the seventh floor, "no worries kid," he added jiggling his arm. "I'm gonna unload you as soon as possible."

Within minutes he was pushing his way into room 704, where Martins, a youngish looking guy in a white coat, and a blonde nurse stood waiting for him.

"Hi Rachel," Crooned the nurse.

"Where's Cuddy?" House asked sharply, sitting her on the exam table by the nurse.

Martins smiled, as he put the stethoscope on "she knew you wouldn't show unless you thought she was here."

Rachel started crying again and reaching her arms out towards him. "Forget it kid, apparently mom thinks I'm not good enough to diagnose a runny nose and a new tooth."

The nurse pulled a stuffed animal out of a drawer and started bouncing it around to distract Rachel, As Martins reached forward with the stethoscope. "So Cuddy's daughter huh?" he asked, as he started listening to her heart and breathing.

"Yeah," House answered smartly, "found her crawling around the lobby, leaving a trail of snot."

The nurse giggled, "Dr House you are awful. Right sweet girl?"

"Yeah well, she's not so sweet at 6 am." He said winking at the nurse and wiggling his eyebrows.

She blushed and continued her exam.

"So," Martins asked, as he looked into her ears, "Trading childcare for clinic hours?"

"There's a clinic here?" House smirked.

"Touché'!" Martins laughed.

House watched the rest of the exam I silence, surprised by the speed with which they preformed all of the routine diagnostics tests.

"Wow," House announced, "you guys are like the pit stop at NASCAR."

"Precious cargo," smiled the nurse who had not only succeeded in stopping the cries but had somehow managed a week smile.

Martins leaned back against the table, "Well, she's running 101, her throat's a little red…could be from crying, I can see a swollen little nub on the back lower right, an early molar. Her right ear is a little inflamed, could be the tooth or a minor ear infection. Has she been tugging on it?"

"I have no idea." House shrugged. "I just met this rug rat."

"I doubt that." Smiled the nurse winking, "she likes you too much."

House looked at her and narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to face Martins again, "So…diagnosis is new tooth possible ear infection."

Martins smiled, "Yup, just Keep her on Tylenol and Motrin for the fever, I'll send up the scrip for anti-biotic. Meanwhile, plenty of rest, fluids….yada yada. I'm sure you know the drill."

House reached over and scooped up Rachel, "Yeah well, I know the drill, but seriously….this is the first time I've ever laid eyes on this kid." He mumbled as he turned to walk out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind him Martins looked up at the nurse, "He finally scored Cuddy huh?" He asked smiling.

"Oh yeah!" she answered, laughing. "And it's about time!"

-4:50-

Five minutes later he pushed through the door of his conference room. "I've got us a new patient!" he announced to his startled team.

"Isn't that Rachel?" asked Forman looking up from his file.

"Awww," Chimed in Thirteen as she stood up and walked over, "What's wrong with her, she looks so sad. What's the matter Rachel?" she asked reaching her arm out to the baby in House's arms.

Rachel turned her head into House's jacket and started crying again. "Nice going Mary Poppins," he scolded. "I just got her to pipe down."

Taub nodded and smiled, "looks like she's pretty comfortable with you huh?"

"Like mother like daughter." Coughed Chase from across the room.

"Very funny jack-ass," House scowled dropping the diaper bag on the floor. "Now someone come over here and help me deal with this monster."

Thirteen and Taub approached, but Rachel only cried harder and gripped onto House's jacket with all her might. "Nnn-dah !" she said at them, "Nnn-dah !

"OK, ok, shhhhh" House whispered to her and began jiggling his arm. "Make yourselves useful, and go scrounge up some apple juice and animal crackers or something."

"Why don't you just take her down to peds?" Chase asked frowning.

"I did" House answered sarcastically sitting on the edge of the conference table with Rachel on his good leg. "She just needs some Tylenol, a drink and a nap." He stopped for a moment and looked up, "actually…so do I."

Thirteen was rummaging through the diaper bag and she came up with the Tylenol and a small cooler bag. "Well, here's the Tylenol," she read the back and filled the dropper, approaching Rachel with a smile. "Here you go sweetie," she cooed.

"Nnn-dah !" Rachel said, swatting with one arm, while gripping on to house's lapel with the other one.

"Oh Jesus," House snapped "Give me that thing. "He pulled the dropper out of her hand, "she must sense that you bat for the other team."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and relinquished the dropper.

Annoyed, Foreman stood "Does Cuddy even know you have her daughter here?"

"No" House answered, "I kidnapped her….." he looked up, "I'm keeping her until Cuddy gives me some Lovin."

Foreman shook his head irritably and walked out of the room.

"Come on rug-rat," House whispered "open sesame." Rachel looked up at him and furrowed her little brows together. House gently slid the dropper between her chubby lips and squeezed out the medicine. "Bottle!" He said holding out his hand. "Kid needs a chaser."

Thirteen laughed and dropped the bottle in his hand. "You have a knack for this."

House looked up, "Ok Dr Thirteen…..giving a kid a dose of Tylenol isn't what makes me an awesome doctor."

Thirteen rolled her eyes again and reached for the diaper bag, "Why don't I go set up a cozy spot for her in your office."

"Ahhh," House mused as she walked away, "she does indeed have some maternal instinct, despite her wicked ways." He pushed the bottle into Rachel's moth and she grabbed it and instantly began sucking.

Chase came over and reached for her small cooler. "What's in here?" He asked her with a smile, "Your mama packed you some good snacks?" He asked again.

"The only thing her mama's packin' is a nice rack!" House muttered.

"House!" Scolded Taub.

Chase sat besides House and reached out his arms towards Rachel, "Come here sweetheart," he said softly. "Let's have a snack."

She looked unsure for a moment and then went willingly into his arms. Chase sat her on his lap facing the table, and pulled a few small Tupperware's out of the cooler. "Lets see, we've got some cubed cheese, some apple slices" he opened a couple up and placed them before her, "gold fish, and a Sippy cup." He smiled gently pulling the bottle out of her hands and replacing it with the cup. "You want a little snack then?"

"Well, well, well," House chimed in a sing songy voice. "It seems like the good looks and the accent will charm any woman, regardless of age."

-5:15-

"Lucas!" Cuddy exclaimed, as she walked into her office, "how did you get in here?"

"Your office is hardly Fort Knox, "he answered with a smile.

She shook her head, and shut the door behind her.

"I'm here, "he continued, "to apply for the position as your assistant."

"The position is no longer available." She said under her breath, "What is this about?"

"Have you filled it?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "The add is still…."

"The position is being filled internally." She cut him off sharply, "Now really," she pushed softening her voice, "what is this about?"

"Are you with him?" He asked, looking up.

"That's hardly any of you're…" she started.

"I know you are." He laughed. "I'm a PI," he said, "remember?"

"Lucas…" she frowned,

"I staked out your house last night." He nodded, "so, I know he spent the night."

Cuddy sat down across from him, "Like I said before, "she said calmly, "My personal life is no longer any of your concern."

He just looked at her and smiled.

"Lucas," she said kindly, "I have an incredibly busy day today, so…."

"You know he has Rachel right?" He asked looking up. "Here at the hospital."

"Of course I know, "she answered softly, "I was in a bind and…"  
"You could have called me." He cut her off. "I would have watched her….at home, where she could be comfortable and…"

"Lucas," Cuddy cut him off in turn, "that is a sweet offer, and I thank you…but, I've talked to you about how confusing it would be for Rachel if…"

"If you were sleeping with House, and I was still in your life."

"Lucas!" she exclaimed.

"OK, I gotcha," he looked up at her and grinned, "I'll let you go….well, not really….I is not going to let you go, ever, but….for now…."

She rested her head in her hands as she heard the door close.

-5:30-

"House!" Chase whispered screamed, "House wake up."

"What?" he answered his eyes still closed.

"You took her spot on the couch." Chase whispered, a slumbering Rachel in his arms.

"Her who?"

"Rachel!"

"Don't care." He answered, eyes still closed, arms folded across his chest.

"You're using her stuffed bear as a pillow!" Thirteen added.

"I know," a smile formed across his lips. "It's comfy."

"Come on House," she pleaded; "it took us a half hour to get her to fall asleep."

"Not my problem." He turned his head and snuggled into the bear.

"It will be when Cuddy comes to get her," Chase added, "now scoot over."

"No way, "House answered opening his eyes, "I'm not sleeping with that little germ factory. Go set up a spot for her somewhere else." He smiled smugly, and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes once again.

Chase looked at thirteen, and then over at House, she smiled and nodded. Slowly Chase crept up, and lowered a sleeping Rachel on top of his chest.

"What the….?" House jerked up, and Rachel opened her eyes and started to whimper. "Shhhh, Shhhh, its okay….Shhhh." he whispered as he reached over and simultaneously rubbed her back.

Slowly, very slowly Rachel's eyes shut, and her head rested on his chest. He kept an arm over her back and glared at the two doctors who stood before him smiling.

"Come get her off me." He growled softly.

"No way, "answered Chase with a deep smile. "She's sound asleep."

"You two are dead" he whispered under his breath.

"And you two are all snuggly." Laughed Thirteen.

"Besides," added Chase as he backed away towards the door. "You finally get a chance to sleep with Cuddy….a Cuddy that is."

They quickly ducked out of the office, knowing there would be hell to pay later. But for now, the image of House sacked out on a Teddy Bear, with Rachel Cuddy sprawled across his chest, was priceless.

-6:15-

Dr Cuddy was clicking rapidly across the hall when she spotted Chase walking out of the darkened conference room.

"Dr Chase," she called out, "Is House still in his office?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled. "He's there…and he's got Rachel with him."

"Oh," Cuddy blushed slightly and smoothed her coat; somehow she had been hoping that House wouldn't advertise taking care of her daughter. The implications would be obvious. "I was in a bind and…." She started as she reached for the door, "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Oh no," smiled Chase reaching out to open the door for her. "She's a doll, that little one."

"Oh, well…good." She looked inside the empty conference room and peered at the closed office door. "Are they…?"

"They're napping." Chase said suppressing a smile.

"Napping?" She asked, raising one eyebrow, "both of them?"

"Well, I better…." Chase shrugged and looked at his watch, "It's getting late and I….."

"Goodnight Dr Chase." She said with a coy smile as he turned, blushing slightly himself, and headed down the hall.

Dr Cuddy opened the door to House's dim office, and stopped in her tracks. There, on the couch lay Dr House, with her baby daughter, red cheeked and drooling, lying tummy side down on his chest. Her small, flushed face turned towards the door, his large hand splayed gently over her back, and his head resting on her teddy bear.

"Oh House!" she mumbled under her breath, trying to suppress a smile, her hand rising up to her chest. For someone who usually ignored Rachel's existence at all costs, he had sure risen to the challenge today.

Slowly he opened his eyes and focused on her. "You're late!" he whispered gruffly.

"I never actually gave you a time. "She replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I was about to drop her off at lost and found." He smirked.

"Oh," she smiled, "Is that what you were getting ready to do?"

"Jesus Cuddy," he felt Rachel stirring and his hand moved in small circles on her back, "stop gazing at me and come get this little rug rat off me."

"House," she whispered, with a wide soft smile, "are you rubbing her back?"

"No….I'm just…." He rolled his eyes, "just come get the kid will ya ?"

"Oh, come here angel!" Cuddy cooed softly as she leaned down towards her daughter, gathering her up into her arms.

"Oh gross!" House exclaimed looking down at his shirt, "Cuddy she slimed me!"

Cuddy held the baby against her chest and rocked slowly from side to side to keep her from waking fully.

"House," she whispered sincerely, "Thank you, I couldn't have made it without you today."

"Yeah well," he smirked, "just remember that when you're dishing out clinic hours." Slowly he limped to his desk and gathered a few papers into his back-pack before slipping on his coat.

"Will….I be seeing you tonight?" She asked quietly, making a point to look at Rachel when she asked and not him.

"I ahhhh," he reached the door and held it open for her. "I'm going to lay low." He answered looking down as she walked through the door. "Goodnight Cuddy."

_****Please review !!!! It's what keeps me going !!!!!!!_


End file.
